


Do Not Touch

by decadent_mousse



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Naked Scientists, Touching Of Various Body Parts, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/pseuds/decadent_mousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt accidentally touches something he shouldn't have touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypress_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/gifts).



> I wasn't originally going to post this here, but then I figured, hey why not. XD
> 
> There's a bit of a [story](http://decadentmousse.tumblr.com/post/87296584846/cypress-tree-decadentmousse-cypress-tree) behind this one, though it's not really necessary to know it to understand the fic. Hopefully.
> 
> I wrote this kinda on a whim and it was late at night, so I apologize for any glaring errors that might be!

Hermann leaned in and kissed Newt passionately, and between that and his _hands_ on his hips, Newt was so ready to get this show on the road. He returned the kiss enthusiastically and let his hands migrate upward from where they’d been resting – and yeah, okay, there might’ve been a little bit of groping – on Hermann’s ass. They traveled up Hermann’s back, teasing a pleased hum out of him as he nibbled on Newt’s lower lip – which was also very, _very_ nice, holy shit.

One of Newt’s hands gently cupped the back of Hermann’s neck, and that’s when everything went sideways. Hermann stiffened, pulled away, gave Newt the most stricken, betrayed look he’d ever seen on anyone or anything since that time he’d accidentally stepped on a puppy’s tail when he was six, and rolled over to face the wall. He’d taken most of the bed sheets with him when he rolled, so not only was Newt confused and concerned but he was also left out in the cold – literally.

“Dude, what’s wrong? What happened?”

Hermann shot him a scathing glare from over his shoulder before turning his attention back to the wall.

“Was it– was it something I did? Hermann, talk to me.”

Hermann huffed indignantly and refused to look at him.

Newt reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, which somehow made things _worse_ , oh god.

“Do _not_ ,” Hermann hissed.

“Okay! Okay! I’m… I’m sorry?” Newt pulled his hand away and let it droop uselessly in front of him, along with other things that were starting to droop uselessly now that the moment was gone.

After a few minutes of lying there feeling really, really confused, Newt sighed and said plaintively, “Hermann, come on, dude.”

Hermann didn’t even acknowledge him at all that time, so Newt panicked and did the only thing he could think of at the time. He reached out and touched Hermann’s ass.

The other man made a sound that didn’t sound… _happy_ exactly, but it didn’t sound as disgruntled as the last few sounds he’d made had, so Newt pressed his luck and gave him a light, hopeful squeeze.

“Mmm.”

“Is that a good ‘mmm’ or a bad ‘mmm?’”

“I haven’t decided yet,” Hermann replied.

Newt scooted in a bit closer and, with his other hand, began to rub small gentle circles along Hermann’s lower back.

“Mmm.”

Okay, _that_ time was definitely a good ‘mmm,’ Newt was sure of it. …Pretty sure of it. …Kind of sure of it. …Maybe.

Eventually Hermann rolled back over to face him, and Newt tried to contain the urge to do a victory dance, because there was a time and place for that, and lying horizontal and naked in bed probably wasn’t it.

“Look, whatever I did wrong, I’m sorry.”

Hermann flushed and for a second Newt thought he’d screwed up again. “I don’t like… being touched there,” Hermann explained, face turning redder.

Newt considered this. He could have sworn he’d touched Hermann’s neck before and this hadn’t happened, but the more he thought about it the more he realized he couldn’t actually _remember_ touching Hermann’s neck before. He’d _kissed_ it before, but he couldn’t remember touching it with his hands, and he didn’t really see much of a difference between the two, but Hermann obviously did.

“Okay, no hands on the neck,” Newt said. “Got it. I’m sorry. If– if you had told me, I wouldn’t have done it in the first place, man. Do you think we could maybe… pick up where we left off?”

A smile tugged at Hermann’s lips. “I suppose.”

“There aren’t any other areas you don’t like to be touched, right? It’s just your neck?”

Hermann gave him a look that brought life back to his previously sad, confused dick. “I assure you. I very much like being touched everywhere else.”

Newt grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this was meant to be a silly one-shot fic, I did actually come up with a headcanon regarding Hermann being so sensitive about his neck. He is actually very sensitive and ticklish in the neck area and as any person with rude and/or annoying siblings can attest to (*cries*), that's pretty much like painting a big neon-colored target on yourself, so he got poked/tickled/etc. against his will often enough as a child that by the time he reached adulthood he kind of just instinctively shies away from (or extremely overreacts to) neck touches. 
> 
> So there you have it. XD


End file.
